


Ode to the Evolution of Fire

by CillaTheLittleBlueTurtle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (mentioned) - Freeform, Fire!, Jin (mentioned) - Freeform, Lee (mentioned) - Freeform, Mai (mentioned) - Freeform, Song (mentioned), The Aang Gang/Team Avatar (mentioned), This is a bit of a character study, Ty Lee (mentioned), Zuko - Freeform, Zuko has a lot of feels, this is a poem!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillaTheLittleBlueTurtle/pseuds/CillaTheLittleBlueTurtle
Summary: Fire is and always will be a part of Zuko and it's meaning has changed throughout his life.This is a character study that I wrote in the form of an ode.  Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a creative writing class when we were doing poetry/form, so this is a Zuko character study that I wrote in the form of an ode. It focuses mostly on what fire and fire bending mean to him during different parts of his life. The parts are numbered and separated based on how his views change. When Zuko's thoughts no longer focus specifically on fire, the text moves to the opposite side of the page. 
> 
> This is my first time posting anything on AO3. I'd like to know what you all think so please comment. Thanks! Enjoy!!! ;)

**I**

Fire

It doesn't play fair

It likes Azula more than me

It bends to her will easily but

She's not even nice

She's mean to Mai and Ty Lee

And me

But father is always 

Proud of her

 

*****

**II**

Fire

It delights

In my pain, my

Humiliation, my

Punishment 

(But I did nothing wrong!)

It is glad 

That I am mutilated

It mocks me

It marks my weakness 

Forever 

 

*****

**III**

Fire 

It is 

Power

A means to an end

A tool

To regain my honor

 

*****

**IV**

Fire

It does not discriminate

It burns whatever

It wishes to

Heedless of the pain it causes

To me, to Song, Jin, Lee, everyone

It touches

 

*****

**V**

Fire

I can tame it

Use it

To protect the innocent 

To drive away the bullies

But it drives away

The innocent too

Because they are afraid

Of being burned

 

*****

 

**VI**

I did what I had to

What was expected of me 

What was 

Right and

I am welcomed home

With open arms

 

*****

**VII**

It should be a

Warm relief

To have regained

The respect, the

Love, the

Honor

That I deserve

But it feels like a 

Cold betrayal

A mocking guilt, regret

Shame

Anger and

I hate it

 

*****

**VIII**

A second chance

The promise of

Redemption but

Fire is bad

At being good

Or

At least 

I am

 

*****

**VIIII**

Finally

Not forgiveness but

A chance

To prove myself

To fix my mistakes

 

*****

**X**

Fire

It burns just out of my reach

Mere embers 

Of the inferno that it should be

My new friends

Say that it is because 

I’m not so angry now

But without it

I’m useless

 

*****

**XI**

Fire 

It is heat

Light

It is a creation of the dragons

It is a burning sun inside of me

It is the element of

Power but

It can be

Beautiful and pure

Not simply destruction 

And rage but

Energy and life


End file.
